


When Will My Reflection Show...

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...Who I am inside?(Here is an excerpt, because I don't do well at summaries)“I’m not done with you yet, Keith. There is something I need to show you.” She snapped her fingers and a guard obediently handed her something round with a handle, almost like a mirror.She held it up in front of Keith’s face, and he realized it was a mirror, though she had it turned so that he was looking at its decorative backside.She shot him another creepy grin before speaking again. “Behold, your true self.”With that she flipped the mirror around, and Keith started screaming.





	When Will My Reflection Show...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is the fic that I originally wrote for Halloween, but I decided to do a different one for that, so here is this one early! It's a little weird, and I did not proof-read it as per usual, so sorry for any mistakes, they are all on me, and don't hesitate to call me out on them.  
> Anywho, hope you enjoy!

Keith didn’t remember falling asleep, but he definitely remembered his dreams. But they didn’t feel much like dreams. They felt so real in a way that made Keith sick to the stomach even as he tried to calm his racing heart by taking deep breaths.

_ It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real _ , he tried to reassure himself over and over again in his head, but it wasn’t helping. It had felt so real… 

It had felt like he really was…

Her eyes…

Her words…

Their hands, holding him down…

He could still feel the ghosts of their hands on his arms, making him scratch at them until they began bleeding and then some, hoping to erase the prickling after touches of them, to no avail.

The shot, the shot, he could have sworn it really had punctured his skin, the liquid inside turning into pricks and needles as it worked turning him…

Turning him…

It had all felt so real.

Every time he closed his eyes, the dream was burning in the darkness, her yellow eyes glowing cruelty as she held up the syringe before his eyes for a brief moment before plunging the contents into his bloodstream.

He could still feel himself thrashing fruitlessly, the galrans holding him down laughing at his pitiful efforts. He felt the needle pierced his skin, and what came after.

What came after was probably the worst part. When no pain had come immediately he had hoped in vain that nothing had happened, that she had made a mistake and given him a poison he had been immune to. But after a glance into her face, all hope faded as she watched him with a grin that could only be described as evil.

Then the pain had hit. It started in pin pricks all over his body, as if thousands of pins and needles had suddenly grown under his skin and were trying to poke through, piercing, ripping, tearing. Then it multiplied by a tenfold and he couldn’t help but let out a scream. This reaction only served to make her smile grow.

Then his ears were on fire, feeling as if someone was pulling them into unnatural shapes, which increased the already present pain in them from the pins and needles. 

The pain was so great that his eyes were having trouble focusing, or at least that was what he thought until he realized that pain was radiating from them as well. He attempted to close them to get some relief from the pain, but she held out her hand and he found he couldn’t blink or screw his eyes shut as he had planned.

“No closing your eyes, Keith. I want to be able to see the fear and pain in them.” Keith shuddered, he found he could still do that, it was only his eyelids she was controlling. Somehow it was so much worse for her to call him by his real name instead of red paladin or anything of the likes. 

Keith was likely only there for a minute or two, but the pain had stretched it to hours. His eyes were watering both from the pain and from keeping them open for so long. When the pain finally went away, he slumped in relief, and the witch let him close his eyes for a precious second before forcing them open again. 

“I’m not done with you yet, Keith. There is something I need to show you.” She snapped her fingers and a guard obediently handed her something round with a handle, almost like a mirror. 

She held it up in front of Keith’s face, and he realized it _was_ a mirror, though she had it turned so that he was looking at its decorative backside. 

She shot him another creepy grin before speaking again. “Behold, your true self.”

With that she flipped the mirror around, and Keith started screaming.

That was how he had woken up, shooting into a sitting position, a scream that he cut off as soon as he realized he wasn’t there anymore. Not that he had ever been there in the first place. 

He found himself taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself and convince himself that it wasn’t real, it had all been a dream, but nothing was working.

_Patience_ _  yields focus _ . Shiro’s words came to him, and he tried to focus on them to calm down.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Patience. Deep breath in--

This wasn’t working. 

He needed to get up and do something. He couldn’t sit here any longer. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he reached automatically for his Marmoran Blade, but stopped.

_ The only way this is possible is if galra blood runs through your veins. _

He didn’t spare it a second glance as he headed out of his room, shrugging on his jacket as he entered the hall. 

He figured he would hit the training deck as it was what he would usually do after a nightmare, but something was holding him back. There was something he needed to check first. 

_ Come on, it was just a stupid dream. It wasn’t real. _ He tried to tell himself, but his feet still led him to the bathroom nonetheless.  _ You would be able to  _ feel _ it if it had been real. You’re just being stupid. _

These thoughts didn’t deter him in the slightest as he stepped into the bathroom, light flickering on in his presence. He didn’t look up yet, now that he was so close, he was afraid. Afraid of what he might see. Afraid of what he might be.

_ Just do it. Or are you too chicken? _ The taunting thoughts, sounding so much like Lance, made him look up. 

He froze for a moment as he took in his image, before relaxing. Pale skin, blue-grey eyes, black hair that Lance insisted on calling a mullet, it was him that the mirror reflected back to him.

_ See, you’re fine.  _ He thought to himself, but he couldn’t help how relieved he felt.

That is, until he turned to go and something caught his eye in the mirror.

Whipping back around, his hand reached up to cover the spot where she had injected him with the liquid in his dream.

Lifting up his hand for a moment, he looked once more in the mirror at it to be sure it was what he thought it was. He rubbed at it once, and froze, because it was exactly what he thought it was. It was exactly what he hoped it wouldn’t be.

Because on the side of his neck there was a small patch of skin that was now different from the rest in that it was covered by violet fur.

_ Behold, your true self. _  The words mocked him.

His true self. 

A galran.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> (Also, the title is from Mulan, in case you didn't know.)  
> So far I am planning on leaving this a one shot, I don't actually have any ideas of how to really continue it, but you never know.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -MasterOfMyDestiny


End file.
